


From Saturday night to Sundaes

by Kivren



Series: Slinking  through McKinley [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivren/pseuds/Kivren
Summary: Sleepy shenanigans after the show





	From Saturday night to Sundaes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took longer, I was getting ready for a convention.
> 
> Is anyone reading this? If so are you still interested in more?  
> Thanks  
> Kivren

After eating way too much ice cream for dinner and trading some truely filthy jokes we again piled into the truck and headed home.  
I woke up to the not so gentle nudge of my cousins elbow in my ribcage.  
"Charlie, Charlie wake up we stopped for gas."  
"Good greif Bas, what is wrong with you." He was gesturing over his shoulder at the back seat. This time both Dave and Blaine were asleep. The only thing it could be called was cuddled. Dave had partly turned his back to the door and Blaine had slid until his head rested on Daves chest. I felt my eyes get bigger. I looked at Bas and then turned to look at Kurt who looked as confused as I felt.  
"Well earlier he said to let him sleep, so I guess we just leave them. There are plenty of stops between here and home if they need one later." Kurt just shook his head.  
"With the way he acted at school I would have expected him to freak out."  
"Well he has spent alot of time hanging out with you guys. If he was bullying out of some messed up idea about homosexuality I am sure hearing his dad have no problem with it and dealing with Niff and you guys for weeks, seeing that most of you are normal guys should have settled him down." Kurts face darkened.  
"Most of us? Really Charlie?" I laughed.  
"Well yeah, theres no way that Bas is normal." Bas socked me in the shoulder and Kurt started laughing.   
His chuckles were enough to catch Blaines attention as we walked back to the truck. We could see when he blinked his eyes open and how red his cheeks got when he realized just who he was using as a pillow. His eyes bugged out when he tried to ease his way up and off of Dave. He had just barely started to shift his weight when Dave grumbled in his sleep and wrapped his arms around him to hold him in place.   
His face nearly glowed as his eyes widened and he shot a panicked look towards us. We of course busted out laughing. Dave just shushed at Blaine and patted his back. Blaine looked torn between glaring at us and purring at the attention. Eventually he very carefully threw us the finger and then decided to just enjoy the cuddles while he had them. Putting his head back down and closing his eyes.  
"Well, huh. That's sickenly adorable. I swear I am walking home if you two start that tonight." Kurt slipped up behind Bas and wrapped his arms around his waist and settled his chin on his shoulder.  
"Do you want to tell her Pookie or should I?" Sebastians eyes narowed even as the tips of his ears pinked up.  
"I will not answer to Pookie." Kurt has an appraising look on is face.  
"Forget you guys, I am riding in the back you two keep it down up front. "  
I climbed into the seat where Kurt had been riding and wadded up a sweatshirt for a pillow. I pulled my travel blanket up around my ears and fell asleep to the quiet sounds of them bickering in the front.


End file.
